


a quarter after one

by strnjooh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Jaebri, M/M, Makeup, Post-Break Up, but only glimpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19562848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: This whole mess started because of one thing. So pathetic he may say, as a man he is with a title ‘busan namja’ stamped on his head, being this ridiculously out of his mind only because of breaking up with his lover was not so him. Sungjin break up with the love of his life, he really didn’t predict it though. Sungjin doesn’t think anything is wrong at all, in fact they were just having their usual weekly dates. Everything seems so perfect not until when they are walking on the promenade beside Han River, Wonpil, his boyfriend, suddenly stop his walk and ask to break up.





	a quarter after one

**Author's Note:**

> bruh.

_I think it’s best for both of us to end this. I think it’s best for us to break up._

_Let’s break up._

It’s been a very rough week for Sungjin. For someone who usually discipline and always put his head at the right place, he is really ruining the past days. For the first time, he is late to come to work, not five to fifteen, like you’ve been caught by a bad traffic, he is late for forty five minute straight. Lucky for him that his boss is his own best friend so he only get a look. Sungjin already feels not good, having one disaster in the first morning week can’t help making him to have a bad hunch. But he did try to push his thoughts away and start focus on his work.

Everything went smoothly that day so the next day, but when Sungjin start to feel that everything is okay, something will come up. Like one time when he accidentally put a wrong paper into one document and present it on meeting. Or when he accidentally spilled a coffee on to his colleague’s work that just finished. And the latest one is today, when he forgot to prepare his own presentation for one of their client. Fortunately he already prepared the data last week so he can do a little magic in an hour or so. But still, this week passed so long for him.

Today is Thursday, not even Friday yet but Jae, his best friend slash his own boss pop up to his desk with the look. The one he’s been giving him for the past days. “Alright, just go home, take a day off or something, and please get things off of your head before you came here.”

“But-“

“Dude, I know, okay, and I understand that. You’re not the type who will take day off for this simple thing and now I’m just doing you a favor.”

“It’s alright, man, I can handle this.” Sungjin tells him.

“You’re convincing yourself.”

“Jae, I- I can’t, please I know I ruin everything this week, but please, I just can’t..”

“That’s why I say take one day off, come back again next week with fresh head, fresh mind. Go get your focus back, man. I’m your best friend remember, at least take this one advice from mine.”

Sungjin lets out a long sigh before he nods his head, “fine, I’ll take one day off.” He finally agrees.

There’s a little story about he and his best friend, Sungjin met Jae when they’re at college, same major same class. They share the same hobby, that’s what makes them become closer. Jae loves to record something on his phone, and Sungjin just like cinematographic in general. That’s why after saving up from getting work here and there, Jae and him decided to build a cinematic firm. Although being one of the founder, he simply doesn’t want to become the boss instead he insist handling the cinematography division.

Being his best friend for couple of years now, Jae could know what is happening with his best friend in one glance. The thing about Jae that makes Sungjin grateful is, he never ask why, he just know and sometimes, well most of it, come up with an advice. The best one if he may say. Now he knows why Jae insist him to take one day off, he indeed feel so damn tired. Like whole of his energy has been drained from him. He really like his job, that’s why he rarely made mistake. But this week is just madness.

This whole mess started because of one thing. So pathetic he may say, as a man he is with a title _‘busan namja’_ stamped on his head, being this ridiculously out of his mind only because of breaking up with his lover was not so him. Sungjin break up with the love of his life, he really didn’t predict it though. Sungjin doesn’t think anything is wrong at all, in fact they were just having their usual weekly dates. Everything seems so perfect not until when they are walking on the promenade beside Han River, Wonpil, his boyfriend, suddenly stop his walk and ask to break up.

To be frank, Sungjin doesn’t clearly remember but he knows that Wonpil didn’t tell him any reason. He just want to break up, and Sungjin just went blank for a seconds, until he just say ‘okay’. The worst thing is they even shake hands before parting ways. The worst thing is Sungjin doesn’t feel anything at all. The worst thing is, Sungjin looks very okay even though he is not inside, and he just doesn’t know that yet.

.

.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time._

It’s been only one week and it’s enough to mess Sungjin’s head already. He doesn’t want to be alone in his apartment so he decided to turn his car into one of his go to bar with Jae whenever they feel worse about something. He take a seat in front of the bar table, waving his hand to the bartender he already knows. Ordering some liquor that he never remember what its name, take a one shot and ready for the night ahead.

The music is playing around the room from the black speaker. Words by words start to fade into mumble but Sungjin never stop taking a shot. Blur, Sungjin can’t really see things perfectly. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s tears filling his eyes. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t care. He kept drinking and drinking. Left no drops in his glass and keep asking for more.

At some point, when he is more than drunk. He start to feel dizzy yet sleepy. So he take his head on one of his hand, savoring the alcohol inside his system. So many thoughts are passing inside his head plus the alcohol inside him only make it worse.

He doesn’t want to remember things, pictures of his relationship that scattered, moments they share together. All those memories of his boyfriend, he wants to forget it all. But the more you want to forget, the more you remember. And that’s what happen with him right now.

He start to portray the first time they met. The night of Christmas Eve, when Jae threw a party at his house. He invited everyone, all of his friend from his colleges and all. Sungjin already know that Jae is social butterfly but he didn’t expect to see that his house will be filled with a lot of people. Also in this crowd room, Brian, Jae’s boyfriend, still have time and opportunity to introduce one of his friend to Sungjin. He simply just said, “Sungjin meet my best friend ever, Wonpil. Wonpil meet Sungjin.” Both of them really have a good talk and spent a really good night, and after they spot under the mistletoe together, Sungjin just so glad to kiss Wonpil and Wonpil can’t stop smiling while face flushing red either because of the kiss or because of the champagne he’s been drinking.

They really just clicked that way. They went to a date or two, until finally Sungjin just man up and confess his feeling to Wonpil. Tell him that he is ready to give everything, but everything isn’t enough apparently. Now that Wonpil is not his boyfriend anymore. Now that Wonpil isn’t here anymore.

And now Sungjin start to wonder after all this two years spending time together, doesn’t it mean anything to Wonpil? Why would he want a breakup when everything seems alright?

Actually no, it’s not.

Everything is not alright, Sungjin only close his eyes. He only see what he want to see. On every dates, Wonpil’s smile getting weaker, every glances they share are searching for the fond that’s not there, and every touch doesn’t have any meaning at all. The feeling they share keep fading until it’s not there. And Wonpil just doing a favor, Wonpil is the one who realize what’s the point of all this if they both didn’t share the same thing anymore. At least that’s what they both thought.

Sungjin shake his head, hoping all of the thoughts inside will get off. He set his chin up, gazing at the bartender across his table, “Excuse me! More please!” he take his glass higher hoping the bartender understand what he want.

“I’m sorry sir, I think you’re too drunk.”

“What drunk? Look at me! I don’t look drunk. I want more, please make more!” he half screams.

“O-okay sir, right to you in a second.” The bartender just obliged, not really sure it’s a good idea but can’t resist.

Sungjin feels bad, but he just want the thoughts in his head gone. He wander his eyes and spot the clock point at one and three. He lets out a sigh, this is going to be bad, so bad. He wipe his face with his palm. He need to go home, he need to get a grip. But his head are too filled with clouds, so many grey clouds that make him wants to stay and cry his life out.

His phone light up so sudden, popping up a notification from Jae. No sungjin isn’t going to read that but he keep staring as if something would appears after that, even after the screen already off his eyes lingers still.

Then he take his phone abruptly, pressing the familiar number and place it on his ear.

“ _Hello?_ ” someone across the phone answer, but sungjin stay silent

“ _Sungjin? Are you okay?_ ” the person asked

“ _Hello?_ ” again, he called out.

“ _Sungjin if you don’t want to talk I’ll just gonna-_ “

“No, wonpil, please don’t hang up, please don’t” sungjin cuts his word so fast.

There’s silent for a couple of second, “sungjin,” “ _pil-ah_ ”

“Go on, sungjin.” Wonpil say letting sungjin to talk first.

“I just, I- _pil-ah_ , I miss you, don’t you miss me?

I know it’s only a week after but, I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking of your smile, and your laugh, I can’t Wonpil I really really can’t,” Sungjin takes a deep breath before continue, “I miss you so fucking much I really want you to be here right now, but I know you can’t, right, I know. I can’t be selfish but if I can I want to be just for once,” he let out a sigh, “I want you to know that I still love you, I do, and every time I say it, I really mean it, pil,

_I love you.”_

Right after he finish his word Sungjin can hear the call is been disconnected. Sungjin hold a sob, _no I’m not gonna cry here,_ he said to himself. Slowly, his hand put his phone away from his ear. The worst part is Sungjin feels nothing, and he’d rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

Sungjin go back hiding his face around his arm, he is scared now. He doesn’t want to go home because he will cry his eyes out only thinking about Wonpil. That’s when a bartender finally get him another glass of liquor that he requested. Murmuring a little thank you, Sungjin straighten up his head and grab the glass to take a shot.

Before he can reach his mouth, a hand stop him. “You’ll get a severe headache by tomorrow morning.”

Sungjin look at the person beside him, the one he doesn’t expected to be. “I know, I just have to”

“I’m here now you don’t have to” Wonpil answer him, trying to make Sungjin stop.

“No, you’re only my illusion, you aren’t real.” Sungjin move his hand to touch Wonpil’s face to make sure.

Wonpil let Sungjin touch him, “you can feel me, right?” he said as he place his hand above Sungjin’s, “Let’s go home now.” Wonpil held Sungjin’s hand and pull him out of the bar straight into a taxi that already wait for them.

On the way to home, Sungjin lean his head on Wonpil small shoulder, can’t stop looking at their holding hands. “I can touch you.” Sungjin murmured, caressing Wonpil knuckles. “Do you feel me?” Sungjin ask Wonpil. “Yes,” he whispered, “Do you feel me too?” Wonpil bring Sungjin’s hand and plant a soft kiss that make Sungjin chuckles. “Yes, I do.” Now Sungjin is the one who pull their holding hand and plant a soft kiss on Wonpil’s “Do you feel me, Pil-ah?” he asked again, making Wonpil blush and can’t help to hide his smile.

The next thing Sungjin know that he is currently hovering Wonpil on his own bed. They can’t stop kissing as if they’re breathing. Sungjin continue put his lips on Wonpil’s, savoring every taste of him, trying to recall everything. They kiss deep, mouth open, tongue enter, exploring and dancing together until they’re out of breath. They pulled away for a second, looking at each other, smiling at each other’s messed face. Then Sungjin plant a kiss on Wonpil’s jaw down to his neck and to his collarbone. Knowing that Sungjin won’t stop, Wonpil slightly push him away.

“Sungjin, you’re drunk remember?” Wonpil told him when he see Sungjin’s disappoint face.

“Right, we can’t do this, I’m too drunk,” he frown, “sorry.”

Wonpil pull Sungjin’s head and kiss the latter’s frown away, “We can do it when you sober, okay?” Sungjin nods and lay down beside Wonpil. They are facing each other with Sungjin’s hand around Wonpil’s waist and Wonpil hands just casually laying on Sungjin’s neck, playing with the back of his hair.

“You’re staying right?” Sungjin asked Wonpil, whispering, afraid this question will make Wonpil changes his mind.

“Of course, I am” Wonpil answer with a smile, convincing. “Sungjin,” he calls out before Sungjin drifting into sleep, “I love you too,” he take a couple silence before continue, “I’m so sorry I had to break us apart even though I still love you.” he said.

Sungjin just pull Wonpil into his arms, moving his hand on the latter’s back up and down. “It’s okay, you’re here now, it’s all that matter to me.” Sungjin shush Wonpil, saying that everything is okay, they’ll be okay now that they are together.

“I love you”

“I love you”

They say those three words to each other all over again know that they really mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you cry or feel sumn.


End file.
